Definitely
by peetas
Summary: terezi's thoughts about karkat's oncoming death. one-shot. T because karkat swears and you should know this. contains Karkat/Terezi fluffs. sorry if dumb


**A/N:** okay so if you don't like Karkat/Terezi don't read this ok i am not going to be apart of any hate-shaming or shipping wars ok? ok. also this is my 2nd fic ever so bear with me

**disclaimer:** andrew huss is the boss and owns the shit out of these two babbus

**Definitely**

The night was still young and Terezi Pyrope already had her fill of karaoke. Somehow everyone had ultimately managed to have a go at the mic in the two hours they'd been there. Everyone save for one grumpy little troll by the name of Karkat Vantas. Except he wasn't so little, anymore. Actually, he was exactly 11 sweeps old on this very day.

Even though it had been sweeps since they made it out of the game, they hadn't really been able to catch much of a break, since then. So the group decided to throw Karkat a birthday party at a local karaoke bar to loosen up a bit. Karkat had a fit of course but was eventually coerced into dealing with it. He dealt with it by perversely refusing to sing on stage.

Well since everyone had took a turn already, it was time to get the birthday boy on stage despite his protests. This is when the real peer pressure starts. After much whooping and howling mostly coming from the blue parts of the group, a stubborn and so evidently grumpy Karkat finally gives in but not after he throws up some rather obscene gestures as he heads up to the stage.

He whispers something to the DJ and then trudges up somewhat awkwardly to the mic. The music starts up and it's made apparent that Karkat's singing Linkin Park's _Crawling._

Some crowd members let out a few whoops of approval. Terezi hears a loud snort coming from the boy next to her.

"Figures," Dave says.

As the song starts Terezi can't help but notice how much emotion Karkat is subsequently putting into the song. Although it's a little shaky at first and even with how utterly cliché it is, and the fact it's Linkin Park, he seems to be putting a lot of effort into it and is actually taking it seriously. Terezi's a bit taken aback by this but at the same time she finds it's actually not very surprising at all.

The song picks up and the crowd gets really into it. Unfortunately they weren't able to book the bar for a private party soon enough so a pretty good-sized crowd had formed throughout the night. Luckily though, most of the customers seemed to take enjoyment in watching the odd group take turns performing so not a lot of them stepped up to the mic.

Suddenly Dave's on stage filling in the rap verse of the song looking a little distraught. Terezi notices John almost doubled over in a fit of laughter a little ways off to her right. She concludes he was the one responsible.

The song has really taken off now and Terezi can tell that Karkat actually seems to be enjoying himself. The tone of his voice had become more confident and now he and Dave were moving around the stage taunting the crowd even further. The crowd is roaring and jumping up and down to the beat of the music and it's apparent that Karkat's really enjoying the attention. He's really milking it up there, but it's good to see him unwind for a change.

The song comes to an end and the crowd erupts into applause. Many whoops and howls are thrown out. Terezi's laughing pretty madly as well and even lets out a good whoop or two, herself.

Karkat and Dave descend the stairs stage left and are immediately swarmed with peers and impressed crowd members. Many bunps are given and even some hugs are shared. Karkat and Dave are even getting along pretty well sharing some weary smiles, both still on an adrenaline high. John is bouncing up and down talking a million miles an hour telling the two how awesome they were and how hilarious it was that Dave got up there.

Terezi watches from afar observing Karkat's interactions with some strangers who pulled him aside praising him for his performance. Taking a long look (or smell rather) she contemplates how much Karkat has really grown and matured through the sweeps. He's gotten less abrasive, not as profuse as he used to be. He's still got a bit of a pottymouth, but she likes that about him. Smiling has become more of a reoccurrence recently, which Terezi takes enjoyment in. He gets along with everyone a little better; he tries his best to stay calm and not get too worked up over things. Physically Karkat's gotten significantly taller, he's about a head taller than Terezi, now. When he stands next to her, she hears his voice originate a bit above her head. How he holds himself is even different, he doesn't slouch as often anymore, and it's really contributed to his tone of voice. Apparently he's also gotten pretty handsome from what the girls tell her, but she couldn't really care either way.

But what she really finds interesting is how even now, being in a sea of red-blooded humans, she can still pinpoint his scent accurately without even needing to take a good, long sniff. She ponders this for a moment and then it suddenly occurs to her—

Mutantbloods are known to only have lifespan of about 12 sweeps.

Karkat was 11 sweeps old, today.

Of course this thought had dawned on her before but it hadn't really occurred to her that they would actually reach that age. Karkat's special blood may have been a blessing to her, but it also bears an unfortunate fate. A significantly small lifespan compared to hers. She's thrown into a sudden panic, thoughts swarming. This is something she's known about since she was just a grub. Her mind is spinning as thoughts of life without Karkat flow through her head, unwillingly. She hasn't spent nearly as much time with him as she wants to. There's so many things she still wants to do with him. One whole sweep just isn't enough time to do everything she can possibly think of. There's still so much she still wants to tell him. So many unexplored crevices of her mind and body she wants to share with him. She wants to actually voice her feelings for him—something that she always seems to tiptoe around. She wants him to know how much she really cares for him, even though that's something they both find difficult to express.

She's shaking a bit now and tears are starting to swell in her eyes. She feels Karkat's glance on her as she stares directly at him, unknowingly. Her eyes flick towards the stage out of embarrassment as she tries to compose herself.

_'I've got to get ahold of myself,'_ she thinks. _'This is completely ridiculous, you're not a child anymore. You're a big girl now, you can handle this. Just like how you've handled everything else. Easy peasy.'_

She's been so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the next performer was already on stage performing. It was Jade Harley singing some sappy song about heroes or something. Terezi thought it was nice.

"Well that was pretty fucking stupid, huh?" A voice says next to her, sounding a bit irritated. Terezi whirls around to find Karkat standing next to her staring up at the stage, a sour look on his face.

Not responding, Terezi turns her head back towards the stage.

"I can't believe that shitsponge of a fucking friend Egbert managed to get Mr. Coolkid to make an utter fool out of himself, up there. It's not like I wasn't able to *handle*myself onstage. I'm not a fucking wriggler who needs his mommy to help him wipe his ass after laying out a massive bowl buster. He can mind his own fucking business and keep his tiny human bulge out of my personal affairs."

Terezi closes her eyes and continues to listen as Karkat keeps ranting on dramatically about how stupid the whole thing was. His voice was a little scratchy after all that screaming. She could detect the faint smell of sweat still lingering on his body and can't help but think how much longer she would be able to have moments like these with him.

She remembers something that Rose said to her all those sweeps ago back on the meteor. She said something about how Karkat was always looking for everyone's approval—how everything he did had to be big, impressive and dramatic, so everyone would recognize him for his accomplishments. Rose also added how she observed that most of it was directed towards Terezi. She also said that he always contradicts himself. He says one thing but means another.

She smiles at the thought as Karkat continues to whine and complain about how he was "forced against his will" to sing.

"Hehehe. You were really good up there, Karkat. I'm impressed."

She flashes him a big toothy grin. She could smell the shock on his face as well as the blush that rises up to his cheeks.

"Yeah I guess it was alright," he mumbles, facing towards the stage once again, a blush still plastered on his face.

Terezi's smile fades as she turns her gaze toward the ground. Her mind is still on the future, and possibly living her life without Karkat. The clock is ticking. There's only so much two people can do within one sweep. It's been ages since they've been so close like this, let alone touched each other. She doesn't want to let him go just yet. There's still so much that has to be said and done. There has to be some other way.

Determination wells up inside of her. She's not going to let death take him so easily without a fight. Not this time.

Standing up straight, she slowly inches forward, so she's standing directly in front of Karkat. Being a head taller then Terezi, with his eyes on the stage, he doesn't seem to notice.

Terezi then proceeds to slowly slither her arms in between Karkat's, encircling them around his torso, pulling him in to a tight embrace.

"T-Terezi! What the fuck?" Looks like he's finally noticed.

Her only response is by squeezing him harder and burying her head further into his chest.

Karkat relaxes at this and wraps his arms around her, returning the embrace, in understanding.

Careful to avoid her horns, he rests his head atop hers.

They sit like that in silence for awhile until he says, "Jade's a pretty damn good singer, huh?"

He feels her smile against his chest as she nods in agreement.

She's definitely not going to let him go that easily.

Definitely.

**End**


End file.
